Everyones a traitor at heart
by evendimension
Summary: its has just been two months since Damon found out about his brother and Katherine, it has shattered his heart completely, his father is running for mayor and will now ruin everyone else's life as well, a girl who looks exactly like Katherine enters his life, his fathers right hand man Enzo gives him some disturbing news about what really happened to his mother.. more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: heyy guys! So this is a Delena fanfic, it's something that came to me recently and I just had to write it down..I don't know how you guys will like it but I'm hoping you will tell me with your reviews hehe.. So it's my first fanfic and hopefully it won't be the last, the story is still taking shape in my mind but the whole Katherine, Stefan and Damon fiasco takes place in the very recent past, The Salvatores are a very rich and powerful family of lawyers and Guiseppe is going to run for mayor, Stefan is the golden boy who his father is extremely proud of, whereas he sees Damon as a disgrace (which is not so different from the show huh?...Poor Damon ), my other fav couple jenna and Alaric are also in the fic..yay!, how does Damon take the betrayal of the love of his life and his beloved brother?, how does Elena the psychologist factor into the equation? How low does Guiseppe sink to win the elections?...you're gonna have to read and find out..no seriously..u hav to.. Its rated M for language and future Chapters…Hope you like it *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"No way ric! Are you out of your friggin mind? I'm not going to see a _therapist_!" Damon said, pronouncing the word "therapist" as if it brought a vile taste to his mouth, "I'm fine..ok?" he said with barely constrained rage."Yeah I can see just how fine you are" Alaric said with a shake of his head, "look Damon I'm not forcing you but come on you did lose the bet" he pointed out, referring to the rather stupid bet they had about the color of one of the new waitresses eyes, Damon just ignored him and continued staring at his drink, he was tired of this really, It had been around two months since it happened and his once cheerful friend had turned into an annoying and cranky alcoholic. It was not easy seeing him this way, he just felt like he had to try something! Anything! To help him, he sighed "it wouldn't kill you to ask for help once in a while you know ", Damon shot him his most lethal glare before getting up off the bar stool and walking, or more like stumbling out of the mystic grill, Alaric knew it would be useless to go after him tonight, he held his head in his hands and exhaled loudly then he ordered another glass of scotch and took big gulps of the liquid, tossing some money on the bar counter, he made his way out of the grill too, Damon always had to make things so hard!.

Damon was driving to his house on the outskirts of town, 'I shouldn't have reacted that way to Ric' he thought ,he was only trying to help after all, but he couldn't help it, he didn't need help, he could deal with this on his own, he wasn't some heartbroken teenager who would let his world come crashing down because of what happened to him, he would take it in his stride and move on, Alaric just needed to get that through his thick skull!, he was being a real pain in the ass "and he cheated on that dumb bet! He already knew that waitress! She was a student in his high school! Stupid pain in the ass cheat!" did he really expect him to go pour his heart out to some stranger? To some _therapist _of all people, he shuddered at the thought, he was never really good with feelings, he couldn't even talk about this thing with ric who happened to be his best friend for crying out loud! 'That's it! I don't want to think about this crap right now!' he desperately needed a distraction and he knew just the thing.

He turned his car around abruptly and drove back in the direction he came from, effectively bringing the other cars to a screeching halt or causing them to swerve out of the way, "what the fuck man!?", "crazy rich kid!", "retard!" he heard behind him, 'wow, people in mystic falls sure are hostile these days..'.

He pulled into the parking lot of a club teeming with people, he got out of his blue camaro and walked towards the club, it was a very popular club and there was a serpentine queue at the entrance, Damon ignored it and walked right up to the bouncer who moved out of the way hurriedly to let him enter, he walked inside, the booming music and the thrum of life inside erased all his thoughts, the bass music vibrating inside his chest, the flashing lights lighting up the faces and bodies of the people around, he could feel their eyes on him as he walked through the passage and into the club, he made his way to the bar and ordered a bourbon and drank it quickly, the burning taste making its way down his throat, immediately calming him a little, he turned to survey the dance floor , it was packed with people, he moved from the bar and sauntered onto it, letting the beat carry his body forward, he closed his eyes and let the music seep in, if there was one thing Damon Salvatore loved to do, it was dance, he swayed with the music and felt his body relax completely, when he opened his eyes again he saw exactly what he came looking for , he locked eyes with those of a young woman probably in her early twenties, she was dressed in a tight, short black dress that showcased her curves, she looked at him and her eyes widened ever so slightly, he smirked, moving closer to her, still dancing, she smiled at him seductively and placed her arms on his shoulders while her hips moved to the beat, Damon knew he was good looking, it was never hard for him to attract the attention of the opposite sex, or any sex for that matter, just with a look in his eyes or even his lopsided smile, he could get them to do his bidding, yup getting their attention was no problem.. 'holding their attention though..', he shook his head to dislodge the thought ,and concentrated on the task at hand, the music in the room seemed to fade as he pulled the girl closer to him, she was pretty, certainly different from.._her _'No! don't think about that!' he quickly focused on the girl in front him again and ran his hands up the sides of her body and held her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, when he broke the kiss her face was flushed and her breathing ragged, he could hear it now, her frantically beating heart sped up even more, he looked into her eyes "Don't scream" he turned her around and kissed her neck, she arched her neck up toward his lips, pushing her body against his, and he suddenly bit in to her forcefully, blood surged into his mouth, warm and delicious, making him moan with pleasure, it made his whole body hum with power, he continued to drink slowly, savoring the sweet taste until he felt the girl sag against his chest, he turned her around and looked at her face, she looked terrified, she was shaking badly, opening her mouth as she tried desperately to scream as but couldn't, her blue-green eyes were filled with tears and her blonde hair was sticking to her face, he was about to say something to her when a smell hit him, it was so familiar, he whipped his head toward it, 'ginger and lime…'he could never forget that fragrance, it would haunt him in his dreams every night, then the crowd seemed to part offering a view of _her, _she was walking into the club with him!..'_Stefan_!', he felt his heart squeeze painfully..he had to get out of there..now!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you? Did you? *still crossing fingers*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again!, didn't take long huh?...thanks for the reviews, so here is the next chapter, my chapters are short but I will keep updating frequently..anyway enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER-2<strong>

Elena was sitting in her bedroom, it was late, almost 2 a.m., but there was no sign of Ric, and aunt Jenna was getting worried, they had been together for almost a whole year now, and from what she heard from Jenna it was hardly a rare occurrence, but Jenna was still worried, she said that he was usually home by midnight and now it was way past that. Elena got off her bed at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway; 'finally!' she thought and made her way downstairs.

"RIc! Do you know what time it is!" she heard Jenna yell, god she sounded mad, "I'm sorry Jenna I uh…got caught up…You know Damon! He was…" he stopped when he saw Elena, to say he looked "shocked out of his mind" would be an understatement, Jenna seemed to notice this too "that's Elena", Alaric still looked confused, "My niece?", Jenna let out an exasperated sigh " I told you she would be living with us, remember?" , "oh yeah!..sorry..uh..Hi" he said and held out his hand to Elena who had now walked up to the couple, "hey Alaric" she said, shaking his hand, he seemed to relax now and gave her a warm smile that crinkled his eyes, he was really tall! , with his short blonde hair and scruffy stubble covered face he looked very handsome despite being obviously drunk, He was quite a catch, 'way to go Jenna' ,Elena thought, the room had now fallen into an awkward silence and Elena could practically see the fumes coming out of Jenna's nose, she thought it would be best to leave the two to work it out, so she yawned loudly "well I just wanted to say Hi since I heard soo much about you, but I'm really tired from the journey so I guess I'll go to bed now, goodnight guys" she said and went back up the stairs, "goodnight Elena" Alaric smiled, while Jenna just looked at the floor.

"you were driving when you were drunk? Really Ric? This is getting worse every day! Doesn't Damon know you have a home to go to?", "It won't happen again Jenna" Alaric said sincerely, "I've heard that before..", "It's just…he's going to mess up and make things worse for himself, so I don't..I just worry about him", "he can take care of himself, he's not some lost little boy Ric", Alaric chuckled at that "yeah that's what he would say, but with the elections coming up, Guiseppe is going to be on his case again, and he's not in a really good place right now, he will never admit it but he needs all the support he can get" Jenna softened, and Damon was Alaric's best friend, they had been buddies long before she came into his life and was very important to him, they were pretty much joined at the hip most of the time, massaging her temples with her hand she closed her eyes, he was looking at her with his adorable puppy dog expression, and she could never stay mad at him for long, she sighed and pulled him into a hug, his big arms wrapped around her "I'm sorry" he said and kissed the top of her head, "Don't make me worry like that", she looked up to his face "let's go to bed, you look like shit", she smiled teasingly, ""Gotta be atleast partially presentable for class tomorrow" she giggled, Alaric laughed shaking his head, "I love you too Jen".

Meanwhile Elena was still awake in her room, She had unintentionally heard their argument, Jenna could b so loud!, she smiled, It was good to hear her voice again, good to sleep in her own bed and despite everything, good to see Jeremy again, Jeremy was Elena's younger brother and he had become a handful lately, he was messing up at school, and hanging out with all the wrong people, after trying to deal with him and failing repeatedly, Jenna had to call in reinforcements, that's where Elena came in, She had just arrived that evening and Jenna practically tackled her when she got out of the cab, hugging her so hard it was difficult to breathe, I "missed you so so so much Elena! You didn't even come home for the holidays" , "I..missed you..too..Jenna", Elena choked out, Jenna finally let her go, but not before squeezing her some more for good measure, She really missed Jenna, She was Elena's only family apart from Jeremy after her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen, if it wasn't for her aunt, who was fresh out of college then, Elena would never have made it to where she was now, she was able to go to Whitmore College, she had a degree in psychology and had worked under one of the most successful psychologists in the area, Dr. Wes Maxfield, she had already thought of moving back to Mystic Falls and Starting her practice over here, When Jenna called her about Jeremy, it affirmed her decision to move back, her aunt was more than happy to have her, when she arrived, Jeremy just stood there to the side, "hi" was all he said before turning around and going back in to the house, and she could smell pot whenever she walked by his room, guess she could start her work at home then, she was jarred away from her thoughts by the loud ringing of her phone…_it's our party we can do what we want, it's our party we can say what_..her phone rang, she got off her bed and began looking for it in the ginormous mess that passed for her room, she hadn't had the chance to unpack yet and so everything was scattered_,….so la da di da di, we like to party, dancing with Miley…_ she found her hand bag under her bed and fished out her phone from its deepest recesses, "finally!",…_and we can't stop, and we won't stop_.. , "Caroline?", why was Caroline calling her at…she turned to look at her clock…'2:30 a.m.?', "hello Caroline?..what? hold on! What happened?..where are you?", "ok ok I'm coming to get you!", she quickly changed and ran to her aunt's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha..haha..ha..ok.. a cliffhanger!… review plzzz<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And here's the next chapterrr…so yeah I uploaded this chapter quite late just after I said I would update frequently, so to make up for it, This one's extra long, I hope I get more reviews on this one cuz I worked very hard on it..enjoy..**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER-3<strong>

Damon plowed through the crowd, shoving any unfortunate soul who happened to be in his way with near vampiric strength , going until he reached the back entrance, he tried opening the door but it was locked 'Damn it!' he growled and punched the metal door, leaving a big fist shaped dent on it, he had to calm down, he was no good when he was angry, placing his palms on the metal door he leaned his forehead on its cool surface, trying to control his breathing, Is this what he was reduced to? Scurrying out the back door like a scared little...'No! Not scared! I'm Damon Fucking Salvatore! I'm not scared of anything!', ' _Except facing _them_' _ said a small voice in the back of his mind, "Damn it!" he punched the door again and then pulled it completely off its hinges, effectively breaking the lock, and tossed it to the side, startling some of the homeless people who were sitting in the alley the door opened to, he stomped through the alley and went towards his car, running his hand through his hair, he sat inside and pulled out of the parking lot, 'why! Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone!' the club was one of his favorite places to hang out and now they had gone and ruined that too! , he could still see their faces in front of him, she had her arm wrapped around Stefan's and they were casually walking into the club, he whispered something in her ears and she laughed.._laughed_! with all her heart, without a care in the world, while Damon's heart still had a gaping hole that she left behind, then Stefan leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek, "Stefan…always the gentleman" Damon laughed, a hollow humorless laugh, he hated this, he needed more Bourbon, 'Ah..Bourbon' it made everything better, thank god he had a giant collection at home, He had to get there before his dumb thoughts bothered him again.

Elena was driving like a mad woman, probably breaking every speed limit there was, but Caroline's call scared her, she sounded so terrible!, why she would go to a club alone as soon as she returned from Whitmore was beyond her, She and Caroline had been best friends since they were little kids and had gone to college together, she had decided to move back to Mystic Falls with Elena as well, but Caroline was a drama major unlike Elena and boy did that suit her perfectly! Even though Caroline could be overly dramatic, this time it sounded like her friend was in real danger, she recalled the phone conversation they just had, and she seemed truly terrified, "El..lena..pl..please c..come get me" she had said between sobs and she could tell she was shaking, Elena didn't think twice about going to get her, she was driving there now, to club Eternity, and since it was pretty far from her house, she was speeding, luckily there were no other vehicles there at that ungodly hour so she was driving recklessly, she just needed to get to Caroline!, and then, it happened…

She maneuvered around a particularly sharp turn when suddenly a blue Camaro appeared out of nowhere, and everything went into slow motion, she felt her car jerk from the impact with the other, she turned the steering wheel trying to get out of the way, but she was going too fast and the car went out of control, her body hurtled forward with a tremendous amount of force as she hit the brakes and tried to get it to stop, causing the back of her car to ram into the other one again, her seat belt felt like it was slicing her body in two as it held her back against the seat while the force of the impact wanted to hurl her out the windshield, she heard the shattering of glass feeling the sting in her arm as its pieces pierced through her skin and the deafening screech of the tires as they dragged against the road, the whole world seemed to be spinning out of control and then just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over.

She sat motionless for a few seconds, taking in shuddering breaths and tears pouring unstoppably from her eyes, the nauseating smell of burning rubber making her gag, it was like reliving the car crash that killed her parents all over again, her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white, she looked down at her body, apart from a few pieces of glass that had gotten lodged in her arm, she seemed fine, "Oh my God! What about the other person!" she quickly let go of the steering wheel and jumped out of her car, her legs were still trembling and she found it hard to walk, but she had to see if that other person was alright, when she saw what had happened to the car she lost her strength and fell to her knees, the car was upside down and smoking, glass shards were everywhere, the moonlight glinting off them and a dark puddle of something was forming near the driver's seat, 'Oh god! Blood! ', 'I killed him! I killed him! 'She let out a strangled cry and covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief, 'I killed him!', "aargh..Shit!" she heard a muffled voice; she held her breath and strained her eyes to look for any sign of life in the car, a person crawled out of the car window and groaned, he stood up with some effort, his arm dangling awkwardly from his shoulder, Elena winced when he popped it back into its socket, he started walking towards her, coughing violently "You picked the wrong day to mess with me buddy! You're dead!" his words did not register in her head, all that she could think was 'he's alive! He's alive!' she just wanted to go hug him! She could still not see him clearly and was not sure of the full extent of his injuries but she didn't care, she was just glad that he was not a corpse! "you're alive!" she laughed hysterically, getting on her feet she asked him "are you hurt badly?, should I call an ambulance? Was there someone else in the car with you? , I'm so sorry! I didn't see your car! My friend was in trouble and I..um..I.." , he had now stepped into a pool of light made by one of the street lights and she couldn't form a coherent sentence, her heart stopped, he was..he was gorgeous!, the streetlight had made a sort of spotlight on him, its pale glow making his coal black hair glint and look almost liquid black, his skin was miraculously unmarked from the crash, his dark clothes clung to his body perfectly, black clothes and black hair providing a beautiful contrast to his olive skin, and his eyes!... His eyes seemed to almost have a light of their own as they shone with a crystal silver blue quality that could rival the moon, but his eyes were angry...why was he angry? She was supposed to remember something…'oh crap!' she snapped back into reality and realized that she had stopped speaking, just as he had stopped dead in his tracks, "Katherine?" he said stepping closer, "Katherine! What kind of ridiculous game is this? I just saw you in…" he looked at her bleeding arm "why aren't you healing?" he asked and came even closer, a confused expression knitting his eyebrows together, "oh! Uh…I'm Elena, you must be confusing me with someone else, and don't worry about my arm, it will be good in a few days, but are you ok? You may have a concussion or something", he looked like he was considering her, his eyes roaming over her body, she blushed, 'what is wrong with me!', "I'm fine" he said in a clipped tone, "but there is so much blood on the road and on your clothes, are you sure? I can call 911, maybe you should sit down or something, does anything hurt?" she went on asking till he held up his hand in a gesture to stop her and said " .fine." he looked her over once more and then turned, walking in the direction he was driving, "hey wait! Where are you going?" she called after him, but he ignored her. She wanted to follow him but she was too shaken up and also she had to go get Caroline, fortunately, her car was not too damaged, a crushed headlight, a broken window and a banged up door so she could still get her friend and she had no time to waste. She got back in the car and began driving, much more carefully this time.

When Elena saw Caroline standing in the parking lot of club Eternity she barely recognized her, her face was awash with tears, her eyes red and puffy, eye makeup smeared all over her face, she just stood there staring at the ground. Elena approached her cautiously, "Caroline…?" She called, but the blonde didn't respond, "hey Caroline" she said again, she still didn't hear her, So Elena touched her shoulder, Caroline yelped and looked up at her, she just stared for a few seconds and when she seemed to finally recognize her "Elena! Oh my god..." she cried and hugged Elena tightly, "Shhh Care…Its alright, I'm here now" she said rubbing her friends back, Caroline buried her head in Elena's shoulder and cried, sobs wracking her body "Elena…I so scared! I'm so scared!" her body was trembling so violently that Elena had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing, "come on, let's get you in the car" she said and led Caroline to the back seat of her aunt's car, once she was inside Elena took off her jacket and put it on her shoulders, it was then that she noticed something that looked like a bite mark on Caroline's neck, blood had clotted around it and her hair was sticking to the wound, she gasped "What happened Caroline?" she asked her, "did someone hurt you?", this made Caroline cry even more, So Elena got in the car with her and held her, they stayed there like that for a long time until Caroline's sobs dissipated, "It was some asshole from the club" Caroline said almost inaudibly, "what did he do?", "He bit me Elena…He bit me" she said, "and that was nn..not the w..worst part" she cried, shaking her head to emphasize the fact, "he dr..dra..ank my blood" she said, her voice becoming very high pitched, and cried again, her sobs so strong that her whole body was shaking, "what! " Elena asked horrified and tightened her arms around Caroline, "Should we go to the hospital and get that cleaned up?" she asked, smoothing her friend's hair, "No!" Caroline screamed "I just want to go home!...Please! Please!" she begged, "Ok Ok I'll take you home right away" Elena said and moved to examine her neck, it was not a very deep wound so the bleeding had stopped, she tore off a clean part of her shirt sleeve that was already shredded from the accident and used it to clean the wound as gently as she could, and guided Caroline's hand to hold it against her neck, "I'm going to drive now, will you be ok here?", Caroline nodded and pulled the jacket closer to her body.

She seemed much calmer once they were on the road, "do you want to report the guy to your mom?", Elena asked, she saw Caroline shake her head to say no from the rearview mirror, " just want to go home" she said hugging herself and sank back into the seat. The adrenaline had worn off now and Elena's head was swimming, she was now beginning to feel the effects of her accident, her arm stung badly and the memories of her parents death were trying to resurface, but the therapist in her assured that the incident was over, both her and that other driver were ok and the devastating crash with her parents would never happen again. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on the road, when they reached the site of the accident she averted her eyes from the remains of the camaro and checked on Caroline from the rearview mirror, she looked like she was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the crash, Elena was somehow relieved she hadn't.

After dropping Caroline of at her house, Elena drove to her own, she parked in the garage and got in the house as quietly as she could, on reaching the bathroom she cleaned her wounds, removing the small pieces of glass from them, and bandaged her arm, she was so exhausted, she changed into her night clothes and collapsed on the bed, sleep taking over her instantly.

* * *

><p>Damon trudged along the road that led to his house slowly, He was so absorbed in his thoughts about Stefan and Katherine that he hadn't noticed the other car until it hit his and sent him toppling towards the oak trees that lined the side of the road, he never wore seat belts so he was tossed around like a rag doll, If he wasn't a vampire, he would be dead then, his shoulder was dislocated, his skull was busted open, long shards of glass had pierced into his body, he wasn't even sure if all his limbs were still attached to him. He was more than ready to rip the other driver to shreds and feed him his own heart for destroying his car, but when he saw that girl…he was dumbstruck, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, 'Katherine? Over there?' was he seeing things now?, he shook his head, that girl was <em>not<em> Katherine, her name was Elena…"Elena" he said as if he was testing what it would sound like when he said it, at first glance they both looked the same, but on closer inspection you could see that Elena's eyes were a shade or two darker than Katherine's, as was her hair, hers was a deep rich brown whereas Katherine's was a much lighter less complicated brown, and plus he could smell her blood and it was unmistakably human , 'who is this girl?' he wondered, the way she was worried about him…she sounded genuinely concerned, Katherine wouldn't even bother to check if the other person was alive, he chuckled, she was so evil, but he didn't mind that at all, he had loved everything about her then, and he had to admit he still did, he was so fucked up… he sighed and entered the boarding house, grabbing a blood bag, a glass and a bottle of bourbon from the cellar, he went upstairs into his room and removed his bloodied shirt, ripping open the blood bag he drank greedily, he had lost a whole lot of blood during the accident and needed every drop, after draining the bag completely he discarded the rest of his gross clothes and headed to the shower, the warm water relaxed his tired muscles and calmed his body, but his mind was another story altogether, when he finally felt clean he got out of the shower and filled his glass with bourbon and drank from it slowly, 'Giuseppe is going to have a heart attack when he hears about this…hopefully" he smirked, there was no way his thoughts would let him sleep tonight, so drinking until he passed out was his only option, and also his favorite one.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is guys, please review…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER- 4**

Damon woke up the next day to the sound of insistent knocking, 'Oh man, what lunatic is up at this hour!' he groaned and put his pillow over his head, the knocking faded sufficiently for him to be able to ignore it, he smiled and snuggled into the pillows, sighing contentedly, when he briefly registered the sound of incoming footsteps and the next thing he knew someone was yanking his blanket off of him, now he had no doubt about who it was, "go away Enzo!" Damon said still covering his head, "Damon I have no time for your games now!" Enzo sighed trying to pry the pillow from Damon's hands, "Damon!, I said stop it!", he said and waited for the other to respond, but he remained in the same position, "oh for the love of!.." he yanked pillow and threw it away from the younger vampire, Damon glared at him "what do you want?", "do you want to tell me what you did yesterday?" Damon didn't reply, he muttered something under his breath, "No? That's fine! I will just show you then", Enzo went to the TV and turned on the news, "This is Logan Fell reporting to you from the wreckage site of Mayor Candidate, Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore's son Damon Salvatore's car, it was reported by one of the joggers early this morning...", Damon reluctantly got up and sat cross legged on his bed, looking at the television screen, "We have heard from our sources that Damon Salvatore was heavily drunk last night, and may have caused the accident, as you can see behind me, this is quite the mess, but the Salvatore office maintains that he is unharmed, I repeat people, he Is unharmed, _how fortunate_! " the reporter continued sarcastically, then they cut to a shot of club Eternity "Security cameras from the club show a clearly drunk Damon make his way to the bar…get this people…to drink some _more!_", they showed a gruff old bartender that Damon had never seen there the previous night "I told em he shouldn be drivin, but he juz laughed in my face and told me to buzz off!, hey I'm leavin out the expletives here, but you get the jist" he said with a sympathetic shake of his head "There you have it folks, I hope the other driver was as lucky as Damon, more news about who was the victim of this rich kid's blatant disregard f.. ", Enzo turned off the TV and looked at Damon, " Do you have any idea what this will do to our campaign?" he asked, Damon rolled his eyes "yup, just don't care about that shit" he grinned, Enzo loosened his tie, obviously frustrated, "Your Father has worked too hard for this Damon_, I_ have worked too hard for this! You cannot go around just ruining it all!" he said through gritted teeth "I don't understand why you suddenly care _so_ much about _my father_", he mocked Enzo's tone, "you know that Damon! I'm solely responsible for Giuseppe's public image and I can't do my job if you keep this up! ", annoyed, Damon could feel his rage bubbling under the surface, sure Enzo was looking out for him, but he didn't need to be so damn annoying about it, he did not care about whatever happened to Giuseppe and Enzo knew that, Enzo knew that very well, besides, he didn't want to be chastised for _this _ it wasn't even his fault, "Is it really _that_ hard for you to keep a low profile?", " yeah , don't let the door hit you on the way out, asshole" , "That's real mature Damon", "fuck you!" Damon spat and got off the bed seething, he picked up a bottle of bourbon that was left over from the previous night and drank from it, completely ignoring his guest, now it was Enzo's turn to be pissed off, suddenly he blurred to the other side of the room and grabbed Damon by the throat backing him up against the wall, with his other hand he took the bourbon from him and smashed the bottle next to Damon's head, bourbon spilled down onto the floor, staining the carpet, Damon bared his fangs and hissed menacingly, but Enzo being the older vampire had no trouble restraining him, "Please Damon…don't make things harder for yourself" he said, his eyes pleading, he held Damon's gaze until he showed telltale signs of resignation, and let him go gently, Damon rubbed his neck and coughed, not looking at him "so damn stubborn" Enzo breathed, straightening his tie, "I wasn't wasted, some chick rammed her car into mine, never met the damn bartender either…" Damon said almost inaudibly, "you know it won't matter to the press…or your father" he sighed and shook his head "he's expecting you at the Estate, be there at ten, ok?" Damon scoffed but nodded, "and uh…Sorry about your carpet" Enzo chuckled, "Enzo.." Damon said in a playfully warning tone, "alright alright, I'm leaving" he smiled, and was out the door in under a second.

Elena watched from the couch as Alaric called someone on the phone, and Jenna paced the room ceaselessly, "Hello? Damon! Thank god! I was trying to call you all morning! Where the hell were you?...Yeah, I just watched the news, yeah that was Elena, no…she's Jenna's niece, ok…ok, meet me in the evening, after school", 'that was Alaric's Damon?', somehow that made everything worse, Elena couldn't believe how careless she had been, Jenna hadn't said anything to her yet but Elena could tell that she was very upset, "How is he Ric?" she asked, "he's fine, Enzo was there just now, so don't worry" Alaric smiled, "I think we should take Elena to see Dr. Fell though", he said wincing at the sight of her arm, "Yeah Elena honey, I agree with Ric", "No way! it's not that deep, It's still fully functional, see" Elena said waving her arm around, Jenna shook her head and sat down next to her on the couch, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, "Elena, next time you go on a rescue mission in the middle of the night just give me a heads up?" Elena nodded and hugged her, "guess you won't be lending me your car anytime soon huh?" she smiled, "not in a million years kiddo" Jenna laughed, "she's just relieved she has an excuse to buy a new car Elena" Alaric mock whispered, Jenna jabbed him in the ribs, "I will go get ready for work now" she said, still smiling and went to her room, "hey Alaric, are you sure he's ok? Damon I mean, you saw his car,I mean…I thought he would be dead" , "he won't get hurt that easy Elena", Alaric chuckled, but it seemed forced, just then there was a knock on the door, Alaric went to check who it was "Ah! Liz! Come on in" he said cheerily, "Good morning Alaric, hello Elena" the blonde woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, she looked tired, "I can't thank you enough for bringing Caroline home yesterday", "That's cool, Did she talk to you about what happened?" Elena asked, hoping that her best friend had told her mother about the ordeal, "Uh, no, she didn't leave her room since she came" she said, looking uncomfortable and extremely weary, "So let's get down to business shall we?" she said and Elena nodded, "this is just procedure Ric, I wouldn't be putting you people through this if the press wasn't so adamant about making a mountain out of it", "Absolutely Liz! I will just go get some coffee for you two" Alaric went to the kitchen, Liz moved to sit in the chair opposite Elena, "so , tell me everything that happened", she said, taking out a pen and notepad, her expression showed that her mind was elsewhere, Elena cleared her throat, took a deep breath and went on to explain everything that happened, sipping the amazing coffee that Alaric made, she stressed on the fact that the other driver wasnot at fault and that he most definitely was not drunk from what she could see, if anything, he just looked pissed off and understandably so, "ok then, I have all that I need" she sighed, "I think I will leave now, I have to deal with Caroline and the press, Mr. Salvatore has been breathing down my neck from 6 in the morning, I better go sort it out, oh hello Jenna", "hey Liz, stay for breakfast" Jenna offered, hurrying out of her room in her work clothes, "no thank you, some other time, um, Alaric, a word?" she said and stepped out the doo rand gestured for him to follow her.

"so did you talk to Damon?" Liz whispered once they were out on the porch, "yeah..yeah, he says he will talk to me in the evening", "This is starting to get out of hand Alaric! One day he is killing an innocent couple on the highway, next he is in a crash that would have killed any human easily but is miraculously unhurt! How am I supposed to explain these things to the press? Animal attacks are just not going to cut it at some point!" she stopped, catching her breath "my daughter, my daughter came home yesterday night, with a _bite_ _mark_ on her neck Alaric! I cannot deal with another outburst!" Alaric just looked down on the floor, too shocked to say anything, 'Damon attacked Caroline?', "Restrain him! Vervain him! I don't care! if this happens again I will not hesitate to have him put down, am I clear?" Alaric sighed and nodded, appalled at her choice of words, but everything Liz said was true, Damon was getting worse every day, he used to be content with blood bags before, but now he was getting vicious, sometimes Alaric wondered if Damon himself Knew what he was doing, as each day passed he was becoming more and more like a vampire and less and less like...Damon, he sighed and rubbed his jaw, he would have to get through to him somehow, "I will talk to him", he said finally, Liz gave him a sharp nod "good" she said and left without another word.

When Alaric came back inside, Jenna was getting ready to leave for work, "see you later hon, gotta leave early to uh...catch the bus!" she turned to look at Elena with a mock scowl "sorry aunt Jenna !" Elena smiled sheepishly, Jenna laughed hugging Alaric, and hopped out the front door holding her laptop and files in one hand and mashing her feet into her pumps with the other, Alaric smiled, Jenna was so perfect, he would do anything to keep her and her family safe, they were his family now, he had important things to attend to, he looked at Elena, a girl who had lost almost everyone in her life, he had to make sure she was safe so she could pursue her dreams and get the life she deserved, that was not an easy task in a town filled with supernatural creatures, and he had a feeling that last night would not be the last time she and Damon would meet, with him becoming increasingly unpredictable these days he could not take any chances, He went to his room and dug around in his messenger bag 'please be here, please be here…gotcha!', he looked at the pretty necklace, it had a beautiful round pendant, it would look great on Elena, he went back to the living room "Elena, hey I have something for you" he showed the necklace to her, Elena's eyes were wide with shock, "Wow its gorgeous Alaric, but…I mean…" she stuttered, "call me Ric?, and please take it, it used to belong to my grandmother and now I want you to have it, I know we just met and it's probably too soon to be throwing family heirlooms at you" he held placed it in her hand, "but take it as a welcome back present" Elena still looked reluctant but she accepted it, "Thank you Ric, I will never take it off" she smiled brightly, "okay I'm off to school then, breakfast is on the table, bye" he hugged her and left, once he was out the door, Ric sighed 'Thank god she bought that!' because of his little story, Alaric was sure that Elena would never take it off, he was good at reading people and she seemed like the type that attached a lot of sentimental value to things, he felt slightly guilty for lying about it though, his grandmother passed away long before he was even born, the necklace was something he found in an antique shop, he bought it because it would be perfect for holding vervain, 'it must have belonged to someone's grandmother…', at least she was safer now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

Elena looked at her necklace in the mirror, "beautiful", it also had a wonderful fragrance that she couldn't figure out, Ric was so sweet, he barely knew her but he accepted her as a part of his life already, Jenna had picked a really nice man for herself, she smiled, she had a lot to do today, she turned around to look at her incredibly messy room, she was yet to unpack and boy did she have a lot of stuff!, she was a hoarder, each object carried with it a memory and she would never throw anything away, so basically she had a ton of work to do 'better get to it then' she sighed, her hole day was planned, she would unpack, things and organize her things first, then she would meet Caroline for lunch, it would be more like breakfast for her, Elena was sure she would not be awake her after what happened yesterday, even though I would be uncomfortable for Caroline she would have to talk to her about it, she could not let the memories get altered, who bites people at a club?, and the blood sucking?, some sort of fetish?, but no one had such weak self-control, perhaps he was sick?, she would have to go back to her books and read up on that, or maybe she could call Wes, 'well that takes care of my afternoon', then in the evening she would have the toughest task, talking to Jeremy, he left early in the morning, telling aunt Jenna that he had to build a bird house for shop class…a birdhouse!, Jenna was too worried about her class to actually pay attention to him, and that worked to is advantage, was he so out of it that he did not notice the busted up car or did he not care…?, she really hoped it was not the latter.

"Sorry about the carpet he says", Damon muttered as he climbed up the stairs to the ridiculously huge mansion that was the Salvatore estate .Damon had spent the last hour trying to get the extremely stubborn stain off his carpet, he had done it only using his human strength though, why? He didn't want to come to this giant waste of his time, but he had no other choice. He shook his head and as he reached the door, it was opened by Paolo, their very old butler, "Ah! Benevenuto! si prega di venire in!" he welcomed him with false warmth in his voice "buongiorno, come stai?" Damon asked him,"Im bene signor! grazie" he patted Damon on the back, 'I wonder how old that guy is…', Paolo had been taking care of the estate from when Giuseppe was a child so to Damon it was like from the beginning of time, "good to see you again", "I wish I could say the same Master Damon, You have put your father in a rather difficult position yet again I see" Paolo said, still wearing that wry smile, Damon had forgotten just how annoying this guy could be, and he always smelled of vervain "The Devil's Bane" as Giuseppe called it oh so dramatically. "He is in his office, with some of his campaign workers, don't keep him waiting" Paolo said bluntly, "Hey Paolo" Damon called, the old man turned around and raised an eyebrow, Damon bared his fangs and growled at him, Paolo gasped and staggered back in terror, one arm on his chest and gasping in fear, Damon smiled, pleased with himself and walked down the hall, leaving behind a furious and embarrassed Paolo.

Damon steps slowed as he got closer to Giuseppe's office, he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, without thinking about it anymore he opened the door, When he saw who was in the office his first instinct was to turn around, slam the door and kill Paolo on the way out just for the heck of it, but of course he couldn't. "Come on in Damon" Enzo came up to him; Giuseppe was sitting behind his desk, as he always did and on his right with his patented broody expression was the perfect son Stefan, "Father, Brother" he smiled at them, he could tell that Giuseppe was just about ready to rip his head off, the older man just stared, his hatred so strong you could see it spewing out of him, Damon walked up to them and sat down, as he always did "You miserable piece of shit!" Giuseppe said with so much venom it made even Enzo anxious, Damon's heart rate picked up with a mixture of anger, resentment and though he would never admit…fear, he was sure Enzo could hear it, "look dad…" "Don't you call me that!" "Dad let's just hear what he has to say ok?" Stefan placed his hand on his father's shoulder "come on Damon just tell us what happened" for some reason this made Damon angrier "oh God! can you stop acting like a fucking saint?" Giuseppe slammed his fist on the table "you attacked the Sheriff's daughter Damon" Stefan said, still maintaining his composure "Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry but we need to have consistent statements for the press" "Tell them that he's a drunk and that he was adopted, I don't want you to have anything to do with this family" his words stung Damon, no matter how much he pretended to hate his father his approval _still_ mattered to him, "I did not come here for this…" "Really? What _did_ you come here for?" Giuseppe laughed, "Do you like to ruin everything in my life huh? look at Stefan!" Damon laughed "I said look at him!" "Dad please…" Stefan looked to Enzo for help but Enzo did not intervene "He is doing excellent in college, He is interested in my work, he hopes to take my place one day, all things you expect from the first born, but no…you have to throw your tantrums…I should have had you taken care of when you became a blood sucker!" "Dad!" Stefan looked appalled at his father's words, "Oh yeah sure…Stefan is so perfect! That's why his girlfriend's a _blood sucker_" "Damon…" "What Stefan? Forget to tell daddy about that little fact?" "This little fact?" all the men hushed when they heard her voice 'it can't be…' he thought, his luck could not be that rotten "Giuseppe knows about me" he heard the staccato beats of her heels, 'how was it ok for Stefan to…' "he has known about me for a long time now" said Katherine, she snaked her arm around Stefan who actually looked like he felt sorry for Damon, he could not take a second more of this humiliation, he got off his chair and without a second look at the happy couple he headed for the door, "You know what _Giuseppe_? I'm going to go murder some civilians and brand Salvatore" he gestured with his hands "on their foreheads, let's see how much good that will do to your campaign" he was about to leave when Katherine's vice like grip pulled him backwards "You have a responsibility to your father Damon, this is a difficult time so…behave" She said to him in the sweetest tone she could manage to fake, Damon for the first time in his life realized what kind of woman Katherine was, and it broke his heart again, ripped open all those wounds she had left behind, why was she doing this to him? Enzo intervened now, "Damon will try to keep a low profile from now on, he will do everything he can to turn this around" he stepped in between them "I will make sure of it Mr. Salvatore", "Get him out of my sight Lorenzo" Damon was out of the room before he even finished that sentence, this was too much, he could not stand it any longer, how much would she put him through, Enzo hurried after him, all the memories were flooding back, Giuseppe had despised Damon's decision to be with Katherine but accepted her wholeheartedly when she was with Stefan? A human? "Damon!" Enzo called after him, "leaving so soon Master Damon?" Paolo was opening the door, and Damon just lost it, within a split second he had the butler by the neck, Enzo was horrified and blurred to them, he bit down on his neck … hard, Enzo reached them just in time to avoid Paolo's death and dragged Damon into the woods nearby.

"Damn it Damon! Was that really necessary?" Damon shrugged, trying to play it like what he did was intentional, "he annoyed me" Enzo sighed "who the butler? Or Giuseppe?" "shut up man…" "come on…take a walk with me" he guided Damon deeper into the woods, where it was calm and quiet, the few animals and birds hurrying away from the two vampires, sensing their predatory nature "look I don't want to talk about it, it doesn't solve anything" Damon shoved his hands into his pockets, he hated talking about his feelings, it just prolonged the misery, "neither does killing the butler, but we all love to do that anyway" Enzo smiled, Damon ran his hand through his hair and sighed, Enzo knew that Giuseppe would blow up at him, but it had to be, sometimes Damon was too stubborn for his own good, he had been that way ever since he could remember, he had met Damon for the first time when he was fifteen years old, just in high school, Enzo was drawn to the town because of its status as a supernatural hub, and the Salvatore's were the first to catch his attention, Giuseppe had an infamous reputation among the vampires in and around town, and for a human to attain such a reputation was no small task, he was a genius at controlling them, dumping vervain in the town water supply, making sure that the most powerful witches were on his side, no witch ould even think about making a daylight ring without his explicit written permission, he had put together an anti-vampire "council" that contained all the founding family members, all equally passionate about ruining vampires, with their help he had acquire more than a few devices that could cause them considerable harm, Enzo and Katherine were the two Vampires that Giuseppe could tolerate, he had bargained or forced the loyalties of a handful of vampires over the years and they all magically died or "went rogue" and had to be put down, Enzo had no idea why Katherine was working with Giuseppe, but he was there with a clear goal in his mind and that was making Giuseppe pay for what he did "Earth to Enzo?" Damon's voice snapped him out of his ruminations "Sorry what were you saying?" "nevermind, just feel like I'm losing my mind is all" Damon murmured, he wondered if this strange urge to rip something apart was part of being a new vampire or something else entirely, something he did not want to acknowledge, "hey forget about Giuseppe and Katherine" Enzo said, holding the younger vampire's shoulders, Damon had no idea what Katherine was up to, then again nobody ever did, "We got to go to this girl's house" Enzo said, "sure" Damon replied almost instantly, "what? After all that you suddenly decide to be cooperative?" Enzo searched his friend's face for traces of something he thought he would ever see again, he was glad he could see slight races of it, "Ric said she's Jenna's niece, so I wanted to check on her…what?" Enzo just shook his head and smiled, "and I was prepared to bribe you" "It wasn't my fault", "you never have your headlights on Damon!" Damon started to protest but he realized it was true, being a vampire, he could see very well at night and would often forget to switch on his headlights, "whatever" he said finally, but the thing was, he did not need to be persuaded to go meet this girl, he just_ had_ to know her, he would deal with Katherine later "let's go grab some drinks I have had enough of this emotional crap" "sure thing, it's not like it's the afternoon or anything!".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elena had finished cleaning now and was waiting for Caroline at the Grill, and Caroline being Caroline was over an hour late, she was just about to leave when she saw Caroline walk in, "Caroline, finally!" she sighed and sat back down, Caroline just gave her a small smile and sat down too, taking her sunglasses off, she had a bright red scarf around her neck, worn strategically to cover her wound, Elena immediately felt guilty about her impatience "How are you Care?" she asked, "I'm fine Elena, let's just get something to eat", Elena nodded, Matt their old classmate and friend came up to them to take their order, it had been a while since she had seen him, he was Elena's Ex-boyfriend but they had lost touch over the years, seeing him brought back some fond memories. "Hey Matt! How you been?" Matt bent down to hug her, joy evident in his blue eyes, "I'm great Elena! Good to see you, you too Care" Caroline smiled at him and then turned to look to the bar instead, "so you two college girls back home huh?" "Yeah, Caroline is going to start an acting class and I am going to open a psych clinic!" Elena said, "wow cool!" he smiled and looked to Caroline "hey Caroline you don't look too good" Matt placed his hand on her shoulder, "Not in the mood Matt!" Caroline snapped and shrugged off his hand, Matt was taken aback, he turned to Elena questioningly, "She just has a bad hangover is all, don't take it seriously" she explained, feeling horrible seeing the hurt look on Matt's face, "What can I get you?", "It's alright Ma- " "just tell me what you guys want Elena..." "A cheese Burger for me", "Chocolate shake for me" Caroline said, "All right then!" he said and left, "Can you tell me what the hell that was?" Elena asked, her anger back with full force "Forget it Elena!" "Caroline! Talking about it will help you, you should not suppress these feelings" Elena hated it when Caroline got this way, what happened to Caroline was bad, but that did not mean she could take it out on poor Matt, "God! Don't get all psychotherapisty on me okay?" Elena folded her arms across her chest and glared at Caroline, Caroline returned it with equal ferocity, "I can do this all day Elena" "Bring it on!" Elena shifted in her seat to face Caroline fully, their showdown was interrupted when Matt brought them their food, "Matt I…" he left before Elena could say anything to him, she sighedand held her face in her hands, Caroline looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, Elena was right, it was no use bottling up these feelings "I already told you everything" said softly, stirring her milkshake with her straw,Elena knew that talking about this was hard for her and any interruption now could stop the whole process, so she held her breath and listened, "I was dancing and having a great time and then I saw this guy, he was gorgeous Elena!, I mean…anyway, he came up to me and we danced together, then he ki-kissed me, It was great then he told me not to scream, I didn't really care why he said that and before I knew it…" Caroline sobbed loudly, getting more agitated with every word, Elena moved her chair closer to her and held her hand, "then he bit me, and I could not scream! He told me not to and I couldn't! I tried to Elena but I couldn't! Like in one of those nightmares! I could hear him drinking my…I can't even say it!" Caroline could not hold back her tears anymore, she was happy that the Grill was not crowded, she dug in her purse for some tissue, glad that Elena was there for her yesterday, "I'm here Care, it's okay, you are safe now" Elena hugged her friend, her suspicions were almost confirmed, but she did not want to tell Caroline yet, she just needed support now, not theories. Caroline sobbed even louder, not wanting to attract attention to herself she ran to the ladies room, Elena was about to follow her when she saw two men walk into the bar, one was dressed formally in a grey suit and the other in all black, she gasped and as her heart thundered, 'Its him! The guy from the accident!", if she thought he was good looking yesterday, she could not even describe what he looked like now, time seemed to slow as he made his way to the bar, his each movement powerful but elegant, his hair was perfectly messy, and with that leather jacket he looked…delicious! She was sure that the accident would have marred some of that flawless skin but he looked perfectly fine, not even a scratch, was that possible? 'Crap' he was having that effect on her again, what was she supposed to be doing? 'Caroline!' she gathered herself and forced her legs to move, now was the time to help Caroline, not drool over some guy, Just as she passed him, he saw her, his eyes widened ever so slightly, and that made her smile, he remembered her, somehow she made it to the ladies room, without falling over. When she entered she heard her friend retching and ran to her, she held up her hair and rubbed her back, Caroline got up shakily and walked away from the stall, feeling better, "Thanks Elena" she said and pulled her into a hug, "I don't know what I would do without you", "Aww honey you don't have to thank me, it's all over now, unless you want to report the creep", "No I just want to put it behind me and move on, my mom has enough things to deal with", "Okay" Elena said "let's get out of here Care", " just give me a minute Elena, I want to get cleaned up, go finish your burger, I know how much you love those greasy things" Caroline smiled, Elena arched an eyebrow, "you sure?" "Go! Shoo!" Caroline said laughing, "Okay but if you are not back in five minutes, I will come back!" Elena said in a mock stern voice, "Go!" Caroline giggled, and watched her friend leave; she took a deep breath and went to the mirror to assess the damage to her make-up, her mascara was bleeding, her hair was a mess, and the hideous mark on her neck was showing, she adjusted her scarf to hide it, and turned on the faucet, she felt like she saw something in the mirror, taking a second look she saw the reflection of a man behind her, she let out a squeak and turned to face him, "Now now…no need to be nervous _Care" _he said, holding up his hands and walking towards her, Caroline thought fast, the door was about seven feet from where she was standing, if she was fast enough she could make it out the door and call for help, she shot towards the door as fast as she could, arm extended to open it but then he was in front of her, "Don't scream" he told her again, "Oh no! no no no...not again!" she sobbed as he got closer to her, almost gracefully, Caroline prayed for someone to walk in as she felt herself backed up against the counter, he got closer until their bodies were almost touching and placed his hand on the wet counter, she heard a sizzling sound "aargh fuck!" he screamed "Damn vervain!" his hand got red and blistered, seeing her opportunity, she pushed him and ran to the door again, but before she could take the second step he pulled her back and held her face in his hands, she was hyperventilating, "Hey! Hey!" he snapped his fingers in front of her to get her attention, and locked her with his gaze, "Now answer me, Are you and that woman…Elena, friends?" "Yes" Caroline replied, with a dazed expression, "Does she know what happened last night? "Yes" "Shit! Does she know it was me? Did you describe to her what I look like?" "No…" she said, "Great! Then forget that it was me who attacked you, It was too dark and you could not see the attacker's face clearly, you cannot remember what he looked like" "It was too dark, Don't know what he looks like" "Good" he smiled, it was a predatory wicked beautiful smile, he leaned closer to her neck, but then seemed to change his mind, "and for Pete's sake don't look so mopey!" he said, "don't look mopey" "Perfect!, now forget about this conversation".

Elena saw Caroline making her way back to the table and sure enough her make-up was flawless again, in fact she looked much better, "All better" Caroline said, "Elena?" "Hmmm?" "Elena what's up?" she asked smirking, "What? Nothing!", "no, you have that look again!" Caroline nudged Elena with her elbow, "What look?" Elena blushed, "The 'I want to jump his bones' look!" "Caroline!" Elena turned beet red, "Who is it?" Caroline looked around the bar until she spotted two guys sitting at the bar "It's that guy isn't it?" Elena looked down and took big bites of her burger, "Oh my god! It _is_ him! He is so hot Elena!, Is it him?, tell me!" Caroline bounced up and down in her chair, "Fine! It's him okay! Now stop being so obvious!" Elena muttered under her breath "Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" "I can't…" "Why? Oh look he is even wearing a black leather jacket! Do I need to remind you of that fantasy you have about a similarly dressed certain Christian Gr-" "Caroline!" "You can make it come true you know?" Caroline waggled her eyebrows suggestively, Elena sighed "I kind of already met him?" she said, "What! When?" "I was meaning to tell you, I uh…I was in a car accident yesterday and that was the guy I hit", "Elena!" Caroline yelled, earning some annoyed looks from the people around them, "Elena!" she said again, softer this time "Why the hell did you take so long to tell me?" Elena gave her a "Really?" look and Caroline understood, "Oh…right, But are you okay?" "Totally, just a few scratches from the glass" she said, rolling up her sleeve to show Caroline her scars, Caroline gasped "All this happened when you came to get me! How did I not notice your car…I suck!" "I'm fine, really, you should have seen_ his_ car, there was blood everywhere, I have no idea how he survived!" "Nothing would want to scar a face that gorgeous I guess, not even the asphalt" Caroline said shaking her head, "The worst part is that he is Giuseppe Salvatore's son! And the press is going crazy…" "_That's_ Damon Salvatore? Oh yeah, I heard my Mom on the phone today, but let's look at the bright side, he's hot I mean ridiculously hot! Maybe you would never meet him otherwise!" Caroline offered, "Maybe…" Elena replied, staring at the blue eyed stranger.

Damon was sitting at the bar with Enzo, each with his own glass of Bourbon "Did you take care of it?" Enzo asked, "Yup, all done" Damon said, seeming pre-occupied with something, "you have got to be more careful Damon, Can't have women screaming Vampire in the town square" he chuckled, "Hmmm …" Damon said, he was too busy dealing with what he almost did just now, he was sure he would have killed Carrie or Clementine or whatever her name was, just a flick of his wrist and she would be dead, it took him all of his self-control not to, he wanted to kill her, he wanted to rip her to bits, just thinking about it now gave him Goosebumps, 'What the hell?' that was most definitely _not _a good thing, and the feeling was becoming harder to ignore lately, but that was what he decided to do for now, then looked across the bar and saw Elena looking at him, she quickly averted her eyes and Damon smirked, looked like his compulsion had worked, Cassandra obviously had no idea who he was and she seemed happier now, that meant Elena would be happier too, "Damon? What's gotten into you?" Enzo turned to look at what Damon was busy staring at "Oh…Oh come on! Really?" he asked shaking his head, "She's like a replica of Kath-" "I know! I know! Enzo, I don't like her okay?" Damon shook his head, "I never said you did", Damon rolled his eyes and ordered another drink, "They are talking about you" Enzo nudges Damon with his elbow, "Blondie still thinks you're hot" he laughed, Enzo's hearing was better than Damon's as he was an older vampire, he knitted his eyebrows together and listened more carefully, "That's the girl who hit your car?", "Yeah" Damon admitted reluctantly, "No wonder you wanted to meet her" Enzo sighed, "Ah Damon, Damon…", "I told you! It's because she is Jenna's niece" Damon said, exasperated, "Alright, if you say so" Enzo laughed again.

Shortly after, the two girls left, and Alaric came to the Grill, "Alaric!" Enzo cheerfully greeted him, apparently Alaric was not in the same mood, he ordered a glass of Bourbon and sat on the bar stool next to Damon, "here you go" the bartender handed him the glass, and drank from it greedily, "whoa…Ric?"Damon was concerned, Alaric was an alcoholic through and through but he would refrain from drinking too much on weekdays, especially in the afternoons, "Sheriff Forbes came to Jenna's place in the morning" Ric said looking at Damon, "She said her daughter was attacked, and that she had a _bite_ mark, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Damon?", Ric knew what the answer was going to be, but he wished with all his heart that it was not true, "about yay high, blonde, perky?" Damon gestured with his hand, "My god Damon…" Alaric held his head in his hands "Hey its fine, I compelled her", his casual reply angered Alaric "How is this_ fine _Damon? Do you hear yourself?" he shook his head in disbelief, "It's not fine to attack someone in the middle of a club and leave them bleeding!" Damon could feel the stab of guilt in his chest, "I did not _attack_ her…" , "Alaric he is a new vampire, he still has to get used to the whole thing" Enzo said, "Enzo! Stop making excuses for him, look Damon, I am going to say this slowly so you understand okay? If you want to live in this town, you will not eat its people! am I clear?" Alaric's face was more serious than it had ever been, Damon couldn't help but feel hurt, Sure he understood why he said it but, "Am I Clear Damon?" Alaric asked him again, Damon scoffed, now he was just being a prick "Or what Alaric?" he said, with more menace than he intended, dark veins faintly appearing around his eyes, he saw shock in Alaric's eyes, "okay okay you two, That's enough" Enzo intervened "We can fix this later, right now we have to go talk to your niece who rammed her car into Damon's" , Alaric sighed and took a large gulp of his drink, "I almost forgot about that", "We want to come meet her at Jenna's house in the evening, and by the way, why the hell does she look so much like Katherine?" Enzo asked, "No idea, must be some weird coincidence, I did not know what she looked like till yesterday, I mean I saw some pictures of her, but she was kid in most of them" he looked at Damon to gauge his reaction, he looked confused and deep in thought, Alaric wanted to tell Damon to stay the hell away from her, it was weird how protective he felt about someone he just met, but he knew that Damon was not that easy, tell him not to do something and he would do exactly that, "well Giuseppe was mighty pissed about the accident, so we have to talk to her, I will have to tip off the press…" Enzo explained, "What? The Press? I don't want them to go through that…they still don't know it's her who was in the accident", Alaric did not want Elena and Jenna to get involved in this mess, more importantly, he did not want Elena to be anywhere near Damon's charms, "I know, but please Ric, It's really important for our campaign, just this once, please?" ,, Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn Vampires…" he muttered, "Fine, just make it quick, and if your plan is to make it look like the accident was all her fault…" Alaric warned, Enzo made a faux-appalled face "Alaric! I would never!" he laughed, "Never…" Alaric shook his head smiling "I have no idea why I put up with you two", actually he did…


End file.
